Never knew I could feel like this
by Ninniach04
Summary: Severus Snape versucht, einen geheimen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.
1. Default Chapter

Autor: Ninniach

Disclaimer

Leider ist Snape nicht meine Erfindung, aber ich wünschte, ich hätte es das Talent, einen so undurchsichtigen, faszinierenden Charakter zu erschaffen. Das hier habe ich nur zu meinem Vergnügen geschrieben, aber ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

Kapitel 1

Leise, noch als alle schliefen, schlich sich Severus Snape aus dem Schloss. Da es morgens noch recht kühl war, hatte er einen etwas dickeren Umhang ausgewählt, der zumindest seinen Körper in Wärme hüllte. Als er den ersten Schritt nach draußen wagte, schnitt ihm wie zur Bestätigung seiner Wahl ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht. Er zog sich seinen Hut ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht und hielt seinen Umhang vor der Brust zusammen, während er geräuschlos zur Waldlichtung schlich.

Dort bückte er sich, um nach der Alraune zu suchen. Unablässig wanderten seine Augen über die verschiedensten Pflanzen: Kräuter, Beeren, Gräser, bis sein Blick schließlich an den dunkelgrünen, gekräuselten Blättern hängen blieb. Er bückte sich, pflückte hastig einige ab, stopfte sie in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Niemand sollte ihn dabei sehen. Niemand sollte bemerken, dass er sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte. Sonst würden sie nur Fragen stellen, ihm keine Ruhe lassen und ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven gehen, als sie es ohnehin schon taten. Schlimmstenfalls würde jemand wissen, für welche Zwecke man Alraunen verwenden kann. Wer wusste schon, was die dann denken würden. Nicht auszudenken. Die Fragen, die Neugier, die Blicke, denn mit Sicherheit würde niemand so etwas für sich behalten. Und niemand würde ihm glauben, dass er nur zur Probe einen solchen Trank brauen würde. Er schluckte schwer. Deshalb war es wichtig, sich auf keinen Fall erwischen zu lassen.

Zumindest war er unerkannt wieder bis zur Tür gekommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und machte sich auf den Weg. Leise schlich er sich durch die Gänge zu seinem Büro, denn diesen Trank im Kerker zu brauen, wo jeden Tag Schüler waren, war viel zu gefährlich. Das würde früher oder später genau die falschen Leute auf Gedanken bringen - so viel war sicher.

Unterwegs hielt er plötzlich die Luft an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand verfolgte. Mit angehaltenen Atem blieb er stehen und lauschte. Nichts weiter zu hören. Erst als er sich durch die Haare fuhr und sich nervös nach einem geeigneten Versteck umsah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es durchaus nicht unüblich für ihn war, nachts, früh morgens oder einfach wann es ihm beliebte durchs Schloss zu streifen. Schließlich war er Severus Snape, bekannt dafür, dass er seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte, immer wieder Schüler auf unerlaubten nächtlichen Ausflügen erwischte, ihnen dafür gnadenlose Strafen verpasste und Hauspunkte abzog. Er konnte also tief durchatmen und sich dann so bewegen, wie es alle von ihm gewohnt waren: Als gehöre ihm das Schloss und als sei er auf der Jagd nach Beute und warte darauf, dass ihm ein etwas zu mutiger Gryffindor oder ein vorwitziger Hufflepuff ins Netz ging.

Er machte sich also weiter auf den Weg, allerdings nicht länger vorsichtig und wie jemand, der Angst davor hat, erwischt zu werden, sondern zwar immer noch leise, aber auch wie jemand, der vorhat, jemanden zu erwischen. Kaum war er drei Schritte weit gegangen, war dieses Gefühl wieder da.

Diese Mal fuhr er ohne zu zögern herum und starrte in ein grünes, listiges Augenpaar, das jedoch nicht aus der für Schüler typischen Höhe anstarrte, sondern von viel weiter unten. Ungehalten fauchte er: „Mrs Norris! Was spionierst du hinter mir her? Such lieber anderswo nach streunenden Schülern!" Zufrieden beobachtete er, dass sein Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlten. Er konnte weder Filch, noch seine dämliche Katze leiden. Die beiden tauchten einfach immer da auf, wo man sie nicht brauchen konnte und steckten ihre neugierigen Nasen einfach überall hinein. Nachdem sich Mrs Norris von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, trollte sie sich davon.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte Severus Snape sein Büro. Allerdings sprang genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er es betrat, der Zeiger der magische Uhr an der Wand auf „Ende der Zeit, in der ganz Hogwarts schläft und man ungestört experimentieren kann". Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken und ruhte sich aus. Zumindest hatte er alle nötigen Vorbereitungen für die Durchführung seines Planes getroffen und war damit seinem Ziel ein gutes Stück näher gekommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Seit knapp einem halben Jahr war Lydia Storning nun in Hogwarts und unterrichtete dort Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Eigentlich sollte sie vollauf zufrieden sein. Die Arbeit mit den Schülern lag ihr und die Dunklen Künsten waren eines der Gebiete, auf denen sie sich mit am besten auskannte. Eigentlich war alles perfekt. Nur, da war ihr sonderbarer Kollege, Severus Snape. Eine sehr eigenartige Person: groß, hager, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen. Nicht besonders gut aussehend; wenn man nach dem Schönheitsideal der Muggel urteilte, das auch unter Zauberern gängig war, war seine Nase eindeutig etwas zu groß und lang geraten. Allerdings war er auf seine Art eindrucksvoll.

Er war überall und nirgends, taucht so oft unvermutet wie aus dem nichts auf, dass sie ihn im Geist immer mit einem sich anschleichenden Kater verglich und hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die sofort alle verstummen ließ, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Wenn er ihr gegenüber nicht so verschlossen wäre, vermutete sie, könnten sie ganz gut miteinander auskommen.

Beide gaben nicht viel auf irgendwelchen albernen Schnickschnack, beide fanden es absolut überflüssig, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts immer noch in Wahrsagen unterrichtet wurden und beide waren echte Experten, wenn es um Gefahren ging. Zumindest schätzt Lydia das so ein. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Severus das anders sehen würde, denn das war nichts besonderes. Er schien ohnehin die wenigsten seiner Kollegen irgendwie für kompetent zu halten.

Sein Problem, wenn er sie so falsch einschätzte. Glücklicherweise gab es auch noch andere Lehrer an dieser Schule. Welche, die leichter zugänglich waren. Neben dem Stempel ‚Kater', hatte sie ihm nach einiger Zeit gleich noch den Stempel ‚Auster' verpasst. Eigentlich hatte sie auch schon mit ihm abgeschlossen. Doch irgendetwas tief in ihr schien auf eine merkwürdige Art von ihm angesprochen zu werden. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ihm trotz seiner Ablehnung verbunden und war fasziniert von ihm. Nicht, dass sie sich zutraute, seine Schale jemals zu knacken.

Warum sie das immer noch beschäftigte, konnte Lydia gar nicht so genau sagen. Sie verbannte die Gedanken an den Hauslehrer der Slytherins und schälte sich aus dem Bett. Da sie ein sehr natürlicher Typ war, brauchte sie morgens nicht viel Zeit und konnte länger schlafen. Nach einer Prozedur, die die Muggel als Katzenwäsche bezeichneten, bürstete sie lediglich noch rasch ihr hellblondes Haar auf, schlüpfte in ihr helles, bodenlanges Kleid, warf ihren Umhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich auf „ihren" Stuhl sinken.

Severus Snape saß indes wachsam auf seinem Platz in der Großen Halle. Endlich, nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit erschienen war, hatte sie die Große Halle betreten. Aufmerksam musterte Severus Snape sie. Alles sah genau so aus wie immer. Ein ganz normaler Tag also. Normal bis auf seine Pläne.

Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst zum Frühstück erschienen, aber das wäre verdächtig gewesen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt irgendeinen Verdacht erregen. Also saß er, wie üblich, da und ließ seine Augen über die Schüler wandern. Oh, wie er sie verabscheute. Wie ungern er sich Tag für Tag damit abmühte ihnen meist ohne großen Erfolg die Grundlagen über Zaubertränke beizubringen.

Und wie wenig sie es zu schätzen wussten. Wie sehr sie ihn hassten. Für seine Strenge und für das, was er von ihnen verlangte (Perfektionismus, Genauigkeit und Aufmerksamkeit – war das denn wirklich so viel verlangt?). Wie sie ihn verabscheuten dafür, dass er so viel wusste und dafür, dass er so mürrisch war. Er hörte sie oft tuscheln. Aber letzten Endes war es vollkommen egal, was sie von ihm dachten. Schließlich konnte kein einziger von ihnen beurteilen, warum er so war, wie er war.

Es war vielleicht auch gut, dass sie es nicht wussten. Allerdings war es gleichzeitig wieder kränkend, dass sich niemand bemühte, hinter seine Fassade zu schauen. Aber warum auch? Er war ja nur Severus Snape, der ungerechte, grimmige Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Wen interessierte es, dass er mit allen Mitteln versuchte, seine Schüler so auf Trab zu halten, dass sie nicht auf falsche Gedanken kamen? Wen interessierte es, dass er aufgrund einer einzigen Fehlentscheidung sein ganzes Leben verbaut hatte und nie wirklich frei war, zu tun, was er tun wollte? Niemanden.

Deshalb musste er wohl oder übel dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt irgendetwas unterrichten durfte. Dass er eine Nische gefunden hatte, in der er, Severus Snape, irgendwie geduldet wurde, eine Aufgabe hatte und existieren durfte.

Vielleicht räumte er dem Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, auch deshalb eine Sonderstellung ein. Er hatte geradezu ein Podest errichtet, auf das er den gutmütigen Schulleiter gestellt hatte und nahm es ihm auch nicht übel, dass er nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es wohl einen nicht kleinen Skandal geben würde, wenn im Ministerium bekannt würde, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Albus für die Vergabe der Stellen verantwortlich war, lenkte er jedes Mal seine uneingeschränkte Wut auf die Lehrerinnen und Lehrer, die in die zweifelhafte Gunst kamen, dieses Fach zu unterrichten. Oft genug waren die größten Nieten dabei und kein vernünftiger Mensch konnte wirklich daran zweifeln, dass er das Fach besser unterrichten könnte...

Missmutig biss er in ein Stück Brot, dass er sich, ohne davon wirklich Notiz zu nehmen, belegt hatte. Seine trüben Gedanken halfen ihm, sich nicht weiter um ihr Erscheinen zu kümmern. So fiel ihm auch nicht auf, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ihn nicht anzuschauen.

Schon viel zu oft war sie Zeuge davon geworden, wie er jemanden mit einem cholerischen Anfall bedachte, der nichts weiter tat, als ihm einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie Opfer eines solchen Anfalls werden. Also konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Schale mit Obstsalat und beachtete ihn offiziell nicht weiter – obwohl sie natürlich aus den Augenwinkeln seine Bewegungen wahrnahm.

Nachdem sie fertig war, wurde sie von ihren anderen Kollegen in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Als sich Severus Snape, der sich wie üblich nicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln ließ, schließlich aufstand und ging, konnte sie sehen, dass er irgendwie müde und angespannt war. Doch ihr blieb vorerst keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sie hatte bald Unterricht. Also verabschiedete sie sich höflich von ihren Kollegen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer.


End file.
